


Rude Question

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers for Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: “Excuse me,” said a voice behind her, and Yaz looked over, momentarily shaken out of her reverie. “This may seem like a rude question…”“Why are you askin’ it, if you think it’s a rude question?”“Well, I always figure it’s better to check if someone would be okay with a rude question in the first place. If it turns out that it’s not a rude question, then I’m in their good books for being considerate, if it turns out it’s a rude question at least they know I was trying, right?”“There’s a certain amount of logic to that, I’ll grant ya. So sure. Go on. Ask me your rude question.”
Relationships: Yasmin Khan/Bill Potts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Rude Question

Yasmn Khan sat at a bar on on Jupiter, and she people watched.

It was kind of funny, really - it was still people watching, even if a lot of the people weren’t bipedal, or were covered in fur, or had more eyes than teeth. People watching was people watching, regardless, and it was a thing that Yaz had always enjoyed, even before she’d started travelling with the Doctor. 

The Doctor had ordered Yaz some kind of strange drink that was green and foamy, but tasted like pineapples and pomegranates. Then she’d gone off to go have some kind of covert conversation with a man who was very, very blue and very, very tall. Graham had managed to find a bunch of people who, while not being human or even bipedal, were playing a game of what looked like poker. Ryan was flirting with a woman who looked to be part cat.

It was all so strange, and so _normal_ at the same time, in ways that the Yaz had never considered before. She rested her chin on her hand, watching the people, and she let herself take in the atmosphere.

“Excuse me,” said a voice behind her, and Yaz looked over, momentarily shaken out of her reverie. “This may seem like a rude question…”

“Why are you askin’ it, if you think it’s a rude question?” Yaz looked the person up and down. She looked human, female, with dark skin and a crown of dark hair. She had a friendly look on her face, as if she was fighting off a smile. 

“Well, I always figure it’s better to check if someone would be okay with a rude question in the first place,” said the person. She leaned against the bar, her elbow resting on the old metal, and Yaz let her eyes follow the elegant curve of her jaw down to her neck, along her shoulder. “If it turns out that it’s not a rude question, then I’m in their good books for being considerate, if it turns out it’s a rude question at least they know I was trying, right?” She grinned, and it was clearly an expression her face wore a lot.

“There’s a certain amount of logic to that, I’ll grant ya,” Yaz said, and she took a sip of her drink. “So sure. Go on. Ask me your rude question.”

The woman leaned in, close enough that her breath tickled Yaz’s temple. It was loud in the bar, and she clearly wanted to be understood. She was speaking directly into Yaz’s ear, and Yaz was getting goosebumps. “Are you human?” 

“I could ask you the same question,” said Yaz, although she didn’t pull back. The woman smelled like whatever oil she was putting in her hair, and a little bit like whatever drink she’d been sipping, sweet and sharp. 

"I asked you first," said the woman, and this close, Yaz could see the little lines around her eyes from smiling, even in the dimness. 

"I asked you second," Yaz countered. Was she flirting? She'd never been good at flirting. 

"Can't really argue with that," the woman said, her tone agreeable “I’m… more or less human." She leaned back a bit, giving her hand room to seesaw back and forth. "Kinda complicated."

"Right," said Yaz, although she didn't entirely grasp it. Then again, she had been learning that humanity was less of a "yes" or "no" sort of situation, more of a spectrum. Sort of. 

"So what's your name?" The woman pulled a stool up, and then she was sitting next to Yaz, close enough that their knees were touching. Yaz tried not to blush at the little shock of heat. 

"Don't you want to know if I'm human, before you ask my name?" Yaz lifted her drink up, went to take another sip of it. 

"I like to think I'm pretty open minded, when it comes to meeting aliens," said the woman. "Especially when they're cute girls." She paused. "You are a girl, I assume. Apologies if I'm wrong," she added, as an afterthought. 

"I'm human, and a girl," said Yaz. She took a sip of her drink, let her thigh press a little closer to the woman. "My name is Yasmin Khan. Yaz to my friends."

"Nice to meet you, Yaz," said the woman, and she held a hand out. “Unless I’m being presumptuous, I mean,” she added, looking faintly sheepish. 

Yaz put her hand in the woman’s, let it envelop her own. “You’re not,” said Yaz. “So what’s your name?”

“Bill Potts,” she said, and she was still holding Yaz’s hand. Her palm was very soft, and her fingers were tracing across the back of Yaz’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Bill,” said Yaz. “Unless I’m being presumptuous?”

“I didn’t really give you another name to call me by, so I don’t know how it’d come off as presumptuous,” Bill said. She was still holding Yaz’s hand. “Thought is appreciated, though.” 

“It’s nice to feel appreciated,” Yaz said. Bill’s hand was very warm, and her palm was still stroking across the back of Yaz’s hand. 

Yaz shifted a bit, so that she was facing more of Bill… and she knocked her drink over. Right into her lap, and it was _cold_ , and it was sticky. Yaz yanked her hand back, making a distressed noise, and Bill made one as well. 

“Shit,” Yaz said, and she was grabbing for the pile of napkins at the bar, dabbing awkwardly at her lap and belly.

“Napkins aren’t gonna help with that,” said Bill, and she was leaning against the bar now, her cheek in her palm. “That’s something you need club soda for.”

“Is club soda a thing in outer space?” Yaz frowned. The drink was staining rather spectacularly.

“We’ll have to make do with plain old water, I think,” said Bill. She grabbed Yaz by the wrist, and the two humans (human and a half? How were these things judged?) weaved through the throng of people. She was holding on tightly, and she walked a lot faster than Yaz would have thought. Her hand was slightly chilly - Yaz was reminded of holding hands with the Doctor, the rare occasions she had the chance. 

So. Bill had been telling the truth about being not quite human. Or else she’d just been holding a cold drink, although Yaz didn’t want to think that someone would lie about something like their species. 

… Was that a thing? Yaz had never considered if that was a thing. And was Bill even hitting on her? Yaz had never been good at telling if she was being flirted with.

“So,” said Bill, when the two of them were standing in the single occupancy bathroom, “you alright with me helping you with that?” She indicated the spreading dark green stain on Yaz’s thighs & lower belly. 

"Yeah, sure, thank you," Yaz said, and she cleared her throat, watching Bill grab a paper towel (although they were probably made of something else that was more outer space-y, like algae from a moon) and run it under the tap. "I'm sorry for the hassle," she added, and she tried not to squirm under Bill's gaze. 

"Not a hassle at all," Bill assured Yaz. "Thinking about it, you _did_ follow me in here, which does at least suggest you're okay with me helping, so I'm not sure why I asked." She laughed, and it was an awkward, silly sound that almost instantly endeared Yaz to her even more. 

"Good thing I wasn't sitting closer to you," Yaz said. "Wouldn't want to get you all wet and sticky." She realized just how dirty that sounded once it left her mouth, and her whole face got even more hot. "I mean, uh, not to imply that -"

"I wouldn't say that," Bill said, and she met Yaz's eyes in the dim bar bathroom and winked. 

Yaz looked down, and even her ears were getting hot. She was breathing heavily, and her eyes were darting between Bill's lips and Bill's eyes. “I didn’t spill anything on you,” she said.

“You sure didn’t,” Bill agreed, and then she was kissing Yaz. 

Yaz made a surprised noise, and her hands went up to Bill’s shoulders, clutched them reflexively. Then she pulled back, and she was staring into Yaz’s face, biting her lower lip. 

“Was I reading that right?” Bill’s voice resonated through her chest, through Yaz’s. It was ticklish across her skin, and Yaz shivered, more goosebumps running up and down her back in waves. “That you wanted me to kiss you, I mean.”

Yaz kissed Bill, and she kissed her a little harder this time, her tongue tracing along the seam of Bill’s lips. She slid her hands down Bill’s back, pressing the two of them tighter together, and she felt a little bit of a thrill at the way she could tell that Bill’s nipples were hard, where they were pressed into her own breasts. 

“I’m getting you all sticky,” Yaz mumbled, her hands going down to brush over the stained fabric covering her lower belly, the denim that had soaked up alien alcohol and who knew what else.

"You were doin' that long before you spilled anything on me, I promise you that," Bill said, and she shifted, pushing Yaz a little harder into the wall. She tugged at the hem of Yaz's shirt, pulled it up over Yaz's breasts, and then she was staring down into Yaz's cleavage, licking her lips. "I've got a confession to make," Bill said, as she pushed down the cups of Yaz's bra, her hands closing over Yaz's breasts and kneading them gently. "I've been perving on you since I saw you sitting at that bar. Took a while to work up the nerve to chat you up."

"And the first thing you could think of was to ask if I was h-h-human?" Yaz slid her hands down the back of Bill's trousers, grabbed Bill's arse. It was cooler than a human's - all of Bill's skin was just that much cooler. It was still lovely and soft under her hands, and Bill arched her back into it. 

"I'm not the best at chatting up," Bill said, and her eyes were locked on her hands, as she pinched and twisted Yaz's nipples. "You have, like, some of the most perfect tits I've ever seen," she said, in a reverential tone. "Anyway, it worked, didn't it?"

"I... suppose," Yaz mumbled, and her hands went up Bill's back now, digging her nails into the soft skin. Bill wasn't wearing a bra, and if Yaz could figure out a way how to make her hands work while Bill was doing so many marvelous things with her, she'd definitely take advantage of that. "Oh, that feels good. That feels _really_ good, Bill!" 

"Your _face_ ," said Bill, and she was licking her lips. She leaned forward and kissed Yaz. She was smiling, and Yaz kissed her smiling mouth, moaning into it. She pulled Bill closer to her, and then she gasped, as Bill's thigh pressed in between her legs, forcing the seam of her jeans right up against her clit. 

Bill's mouth was trailing down Yaz's neck, mouthing at Yaz's pulse point, and she was grinding her knee _up_ , just right, and Yaz keened. 

"Good thing the music is so loud," Bill said, right in Yaz's ear. "Wouldn't want anyone suspecting anything. Then she grinned, lowering her knee. "Then again," she added, "we're surrounded by enough aliens, they might not have a clue what we're up to." She gave Yaz's breasts a final squeeze, then brought her hands down to Yaz's waistband. "I could probably shag you on the bar and a good chunk of the people there wouldn't realize."

Yaz squeezed her eyes shut, imagining it; bent over the bar, Bill's fingers buried inside of her. She imagined the Doctor watching, imagined everyone seeing her, and she whimpered. She brought her own hands down and unbuttoned her trousers, shoving them down, and was vaguely shocked at her own brazenness. 

"Like the idea, eh?" Bill's grin was wicked. 

"It does have its appeals, yeah," said Yaz. She shivered as Bill's fingers probed at the wet crotch of her knickers. Then she made a surprised noise, as Bill stepped back. 

"Gonna take those off," said Bill, and she was down on her knees (a brave thing to do, in a bar bathroom) and tugging Yaz's jeans down lower. She paused, and she looked up at Yaz and winked. 

Yaz stared down, enraptured, as Bill leaned forward. She gasped at the first touch of Bill's tongue against her through the sticky cotton. She moaned, and she buried her fingers in Bill's hair, her hips twitching forward. Bill's tongue was cool, but the pressure of it was _heavenly_. There was needy, desperate moaning echoing through the room, and Yaz was faintly surprised to find it was coming out of her own mouth. 

Bill kissed Yaz's inner thigh, and her expression was downright _smug_. "Enjoying yourself, then?" She hooked her fingers under the waistband of Yaz's knickers, pulled them down around Yaz's thighs. 

"I've got a gorgeous woman on her knees in front of me," Yaz said. She tugged gently on Bill's hair. "Unless I'm misreading the situation," she added, her tone teasing. 

Bill snorted, a puff of hot air that ruffled Yaz's pubic hair. She kept eye contact, and she leaned forward, licking Yaz's slit up to her clit. 

Yaz made an undignified noise, and her hips jolted forward. She clutched at Bill's hair with one hand, covered her own mouth with the other. She didn't have a whole lot of... experience with this sort of thing. 

Bill was doing things with her tongue, and they were amazing things, things that Yaz didn know how to describe because she was just _feeling_ them. Bill's tongue seemed to be everywhere, tapping against Yaz's clit, sliding inside of Yaz, tracing little patterns over Yaz's labia. Bill was using her whole face - her chin was solid against Yaz's perineum, her nose rubbing against Yaz's clit as she fucked into Yaz with her tongue. The pleasure was dancing along Yaz's nerves, and it left her speechless, breathless, panting into her own hand as she drew closer and closer to the edge. She whimpered, her eyes sliding shut, and she arched her back. 

And then Bill pulled back, trailing little kisses along the insides of Yaz's thighs. 

Yaz made a slightly indignant noise, looking down at Bill with wide eyes. “Why did you _stop_?!” She was holding on tightly to Bill’s shoulders now, and she was shaking.

“Good, aren’t I?” Bill smiled, and her nose wrinkled up. She had such a _lovely_ face, and Yaz had to kiss her again, pressing that smiling mouth against her own. She tasted her own arousal, and then Bill’s fingers were sliding down between them, the tip of Bill’s index finger rubbing over her clit in little circles. 

“You’re okay,” Yaz agreed, breathless. She began to unbutton Bill’s shirt, pulling it open and shoving the cups of Bill’s bra up over her breasts. She held Bill’s breasts in her hands, and she squeezed, her thumbs pressing against Bill’s hard nipples. 

“Okay,” Bill said, “ _okay_?” She angled her wrist again, pushing Yaz’s thighs open a little wder and sliding two fingers inside of Yaz’s cunt. She sighed, long and deep, when Yaz clenched around her, and she pressed down on Yaz’s clit with her thumb. “I’d like to think that this is a little better ‘n _okay_. Oh, you're so warm…" Bill sighed, as Yaz's thumbs flicked over her nipples. 

Yaz didn't comment on Bill's own body temperature - it seemed like it would be bad taste to do so. She gasped, when Bill's fingers left her, then made a confused noise when Bill bent down again. 

"We need to get this off," Bill said, and then she was yanking Yaz's jeans down and off of one leg, then pulled Yaz's leg over her hip. Her fingers slid back into Yaz's cunt, and they went deeper this time. She moaned when Yaz squeezed her breast, spread her legs a little wider. 

"I thought you were trying to get _me_ off," Yaz said, breathless. She kept her leg wrapped tightly around Bill's waist and she managed to fit her hand down the front of Bill's trousers, finding the other woman wet and sticky. Her cunt was almost hot against Yaz’s fingers, and her clit was hard against Yaz’s palm. She was _so_ wet, wet enough that it dripped down between Yaz’s fingers. 

Bill kissed Yaz, and her cunt clenched, sweet and tight. Her fingers moved skillfully inside of Yaz, pressing against Yaz’s g-spot, and Yaz whimpered into Bill’s mouth. She pulled back, pressing their foreheads together, and she rolled her hips. “Can you pull my hair?” Her voice was thick, and she was faintly surprised she was saying that, but how could she not, when she was fucking a stranger in a bathroom on Jupiter?

“Kinky,” Bill said, and her voice was rough and teasing. Her free hand grabbed at Yaz’s braid, and she yanked Yaz’s head back. 

Yaz moaned. It seemed to come from the very base of her throat, and then her orgasm seemed to just be flowing out of her, wave after wave after wave. Her cunt pulsed like a star, and the pleasure washed over her like a wave. She kept her eyes on Bill's, and she watched her own face go ugly and open, reflected in Bill's eyes. 

Bill was riding her hand even harder, then squeezing Yaz's fingers. More liquid was dripping down Yaz's fingers, puddling in her palm, soaking into Bill's trousers. Bill slumped forward, and she nuzzled into Yaz's cheek. Fuck," Bill said, and her voice cracked. She gave Yaz another kiss, a quick little peck and and then she winced. "I'm all sticky," she said, indicating the wet mess between her legs. 

"Well,' said Yaz, as she began to catch her breath, "and least we're both a mess." She withdrew her fingers, and found them wrinkled. "Oh, wow." 

"Sorry," Bill said, and she sounded sheepish. "I, uh… get… really wet.'

Yaz grabbed Bill by the front of the shirt, and she kissed Bill, tasting herself, tasting Bill, tasting the edges of something foreign and alien and curious. "Don't ever apologize for that," Yaz said. "It is _super_ hot."

"So I've definitely learned something important," Bill said earnestly, 

"Yeah? What'd you learn?" Yaz tasted her fingers, found them musky and salty, with a hint of something… far away. Cold. 

"My chat up lines _can_ work," Bill said triumphantly. 

Yaz didn't have an answer to that. She kissed Bill, and she reveled in the fact that she was kissing a sort of stranger in a bar bathroom on a moon of Jupiter.


End file.
